


sleep on it

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hair Playing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sleep buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kitayama and Miyata sleep together. And then they sleep together.





	sleep on it

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (hair playing).

“Shut up and sleep with me,” Kitayama demands, and Miyata raises his eyebrows. “Not like _that_.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tamamori scoffs, looking entirely too amused, and he claps Miyata on the shoulder as he gets up. “Good luck.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Kitayama exclaims, rolling his eyes. “Miyacchi is over here about to fall asleep where he sits, and I’m pretty tired, too—”

“Don’t make excuses,” Yokoo cuts him off, and Kitayama finds a small amount of joy in the way Fujigaya looks traumatized next to him. “We’ll leave you two alone.”

Kitayama just stands in his own living room, folding his arms and glaring at his asshole bandmates.

“Come on, guys,” Senga says, and Kitayama knew that one was his favorite for a reason, at least until he speaks again. “Kitamitsu and Miyacchi are grown men. If they want to sleep together, that’s their business.”

“I wish I could sleep with Kitamitsu,” Nikaido says solemnly, and now Fujigaya is cringing.

“No,” Kitayama says firmly, pointing right at Nikaido. “You kick in your sleep.”

Pouting, Nikaido looks at Senga. “Do I really?”

Senga nods, frowning sympathetically.

“Well, get on with it,” Tamamori says pointedly, practically shoving Miyata toward Kitayama with a smirk. “Beware—he’s clingy.”

Poor Miyata can barely stand up, he’s so tired; Kitayama takes pity on him and leads him down the hall, ignoring the catcalls and helpful prophylactic reminders that follow. Kitayama has no problem passing out during parties, especially at his own apartment, but Miyata tries to stay awake and participate and it’s almost sad how he still smiles when all he wants to do is sleep. He’d told them he hadn’t slept well the night before and Kitayama knows a plea for help when he sees one. As sleeping is his second favorite thing in the world to do, he refuses to deny anyone else the pleasure if he can help it.

Miyata’s out the second his head hits the pillow, and Kitayama just tosses a blanket over the curled-up form. It would take way too much effort to pull the sheets out from under him, anyway. Kitayama changes into sweatpants and flops down next to him, stealing some of the blanket because he doesn’t even want to get _himself_ under the sheets. And his bed isn’t even made.

Music and the hum of people talking are still sounding from across the apartment when he wakes, though that’s not what rouses him. Kitayama could sleep through the apocalypse—and really, why does he want to be awake for that anyway?—but a soft touch along his hairline is enough to get his attention. The touch starts on his forehead and continues through his hair, all the way to the end, then returns to his forehead and starts again. It’s very hypnotic, more than usual considering he’s in that state of limbo between unconscious and conscious, stretching his neck to chase the touch without an active decision on his part.

“Ah,” a very low, very gravelly voice says. “I woke you up.”

Kitayama makes a noncommittal noise, pushing at the fingers when they pause in his hair. He tries to say “feels nice,” but a mumble of something unintelligible comes out instead and the chuckle that follows is deep enough to crawl right up his spine. He rolls all the way over to get closer and the touch spreads, spiraling down his hairline to his ear and behind it, tracing along the back of his neck and he visibly shivers as it disappears into his hair again.

He’s awake enough to know who it is, but he still opens his eyes, quickly focusing on the dark silhouette right in front of his him until Miyata’s features sharpen. His eyes are barely open, gentle and curious as he threads his fingers through Kitayama’s hair from what feels like every angle.

“Did you sleep enough?” Kitayama asks, his own voice deep and thick.

Miyata grunts in affirmation and returns to the back of Kitayama’s neck, watching as Kitayama shivers again and arches before him, a sharp jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. He looks at Miyata helplessly, unsure whether he’s silently asking him to stop or keep going, then Miyata’s touch trails along his jaw and around his cheeks, leaving tingles all over Kitayama’s face in its wake.

He gasps when Miyata reaches his mouth, lightly outlining his lips and pausing abruptly when Kitayama flicks out his tongue to lick at the pad of Miyata’s thumb. Miyata’s eyes darken and Kitayama finds enough energy to lift his hand to Miyata’s arm, tugging hard enough to pull Miyata closer to him and closing the distance between them.

He expected a shocked noise or at least some kind of delayed reaction, but Miyata just sinks his fingers into Kitayama’s hair and kisses him wholeheartedly. A light touch on the back of his neck pulls a small moan from his throat, which has Miyata pressing their lips firmly together until Kitayama licks at him again.

“Mitsu,” Miyata whispers, and now his sleep voice goes straight into Kitayama’s pants. “I’m not sure we should be doing this with the others in the next room.”

“You’re the one who’s seducing me in my own bed,” Kitayama points out.

“I just wanted to play with your hair,” Miyata says innocently, though his breath hitches when his pinky finger brushes the shell of Kitayama’s ear and Kitayama shudders.

Kitayama shifts so that he’s pressing right up against Miyata’s warm body. “Shut up and sleep with me,” he says again, and this time he means it in the way everyone else thought.

Presumably done arguing about morals, Miyata gently guides Kitayama onto his back and rolls right on top of him, returning to his mouth and roaming his bare chest with the hand that’s not in Kitayama’s hair. Kitayama is quite taken aback by Miyata’s persistence, but pleased nonetheless, tugging at the hem of Miyata’s shirt until Miyata breaks their kiss long enough to yank it over his head.

Then he dives right back into Kitayama’s mouth and slides his hand down the front of Kitayama’s sweatpants, pulling a groan from Kitayama’s lungs as his cock practically jumps into Miyata’s fingers. Miyata strokes him slowly, swiping his thumb along the head and Kitayama rocks into the touch, the tension accumulating within him as he shoves his own hand into Miyata’s track pants to return the favor.

Miyata’s louder, but it feels nice on Kitayama’s tongue and they drink down each other’s moans as the rest of their clothes are kicked off in a joint effort. Kitayama feels Miyata’s bare thighs against his and pulls up his knees, wrapping his legs around Miyata’s waist in a pointed invitation, and Miyata groans as he falls from Kitayama’s mouth and kisses his way down to his neck.

“Do you have stuff?” he asks vaguely, and Kitayama wonders how red his face is.

“Top drawer,” Kitayama replies.

Miyata huffs as he leans up on his elbows to rummage around in Kitayama’s nightstand. “Are you going to make me do all the work too?”

“Seems to me like you enjoy it,” Kitayama comments, and now he can see Miyata’s sheepish expression. “Besides, _you_ seduced _me_.”

Rolling his eyes, Miyata tosses a condom and a half-rolled tube of lubrication onto the bed next to them and covers Kitayama’s body with his own again, taking a moment to run his fingers along the insides of Kitayama’s thighs and drive him crazy. He continues up Kitayama’s chest, snagging his nipples and Kitayama’s next moan is uncontained, quiet enough to stay in this room but loud enough to have Miyata twitching in his hand.

Kitayama arches when he feels slick fingers between his legs, Miyata’s mouth latching onto his throat and sucking just lightly enough to not leave a mark. It all feels good and Kitayama reaches for Miyata’s head, running his own fingers through Miyata’s hair and Miyata practically purrs on top of him. Miyata had abandoned Kitayama’s hair for more pressing matters, one hand on his cock and the other slowly stretching him inside, the combination making Kitayama push up against him and take Miyata’s fingers deeper.

He chokes on his air when Miyata finds his spot and removes his other hand, tearing open the condom packet with his teeth and rolling it onto his length. Kitayama wants it so badly that he helps by reaching for the lube and coating Miyata’s cock with it, arching even more from the low moans directed right into his skin. Miyata pushes in a third finger and grabs the back of Kitayama’s head, pulling him back into his mouth and kissing him so hard that Kitayama’s mind threatens to spin right out of this world.

It happens without pause, Miyata’s fingers are gone and something larger is pushing inside him, both swallowing each other’s noises as Miyata slowly fills him. There’s a few seconds of adjustment but Miyata doesn’t stop kissing him, his breath coming faster as Kitayama’s body tightens around him, hands shaking as they loop around Kitayama’s shoulders.

“Move,” Kitayama hisses, and Miyata doesn’t waste any time. He starts off slow, chasing Kitayama’s tongue around his mouth with his own as he buries himself inside Kitayama over and over. He snaps his hips just right and Kitayama feels it deep inside, his body pushing back on its own as he pries Miyata’s clean hand off of his shoulder and brings it up to his hair.

“Mm, you want me to pull it?” Miyata asks between kisses, his voice deliciously deep and a little filthy, giving Kitayama a small taste of his offer by spiraling a section of Kitayama’s hair and tugging sharply.

Kitayama moans uncontrollably and nods as much as he can with Miyata in his mouth, thrusting even harder to push through the added resistance. Now Miyata fists the back of his head, but he doesn’t pull right away. He loosens his grip and lets his fingers sift through Kitayama’s hair a bit before tightening them again. It’s a drastic contrast of soft and hard that has Kitayama wanting it, each touch to his scalp making him tense even more and Miyata’s trembling on top of him from the force.

“ _Mitsu_ ,” he moans, pressing Kitayama’s name into his lips as he loosens his fingers completely and brings them back to Kitayama’s forehead, pushing his bangs back. It’s such a gentle gesture during such intense sex that Kitayama wraps his arms around him, pulling him close and rocking up against him to take him in deeper.

Miyata hits that spot again, this time with his cock, and Kitayama’s whines die on Miyata’s tongue as Miyata keeps aiming for it. His back muscles are rippling under Kitayama’s hands that drop to his ass, squeezing both cheeks firmly as he pushes up in contrast to Miyata’s quickening thrusts.

He can tell Miyata’s close when the hand that closes around his cock is shaking, but then he’s being stroked in time with Miyata’s rhythm and he catches up in an instant. He knows Miyata’s going to pull his hair and he’s ready for it, bracing himself for the pain mixed in with the pleasure that he’s quickly coming closer to.

Then Miyata tears his mouth away and buries his face into Kitayama’s neck, muffling his moan as he shudders in orgasm. At the same time, he yanks hard on Kitayama’s hair and there’s nothing to lessen the sharp cry that explodes from Kitayama’s throat, his body jerking as he comes hard over Miyata’s fingers.

When Kitayama can focus again, his scalp throbbing, he can’t hear anything but their heavy breathing, Miyata clinging to him as he comes down. Kitayama brings a very weak hand to Miyata’s wild hair and pushes it out of his face, earning a pleased noise as Miyata carefully pulls out and rolls to the side.

“I’m betting the others heard that,” Kitayama mutters, in no hurry to move despite the mess.

Miyata curls up to him. “You sure are a loud sleeper.”


End file.
